powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Weaponry
The ability to create and wield powerful unholy weapons. Opposing to Divine Weaponry. Also Called *Demonic Tool *Devil Arms/Tool/Weaponry *Satanic Weaponry *Unholy Weaponry Capabilities Users are able to create any kind of weaponry that is imbued with incredible demonic power, wield them as their own, and make it so that no one is capable of using the weapons except for those who are worthy of its power. The exact power the weapon possesses highly varies on the type of demonic force it is powered by, it can be either be capable of small yet effective feats or posses power that is capable of controlling vast of forces of the demonic plane. Applications *Absolute Attack: The weapon is capable of bypassing any type of defense as well as leveling entire landscapes in a single strike. *Absolute Defense: The weapon acts as the perfect guard for any type of attack, making it virtually invincible. *Dark Element Manipulation:Take control of powerful dark, destructive elements as well as infuse one's weapons with them. *Demonic Empowerment: In some cases, the weapon is even capable of absorbing evil energy in order to grow stronger. *Demonic Force Manipulation: The weapon is capable of control vast incredible dark powers and malevolent forces that are capable of mass destruction and manipulation of the very scales of reality. **Demonic Magic :The user's weapons are imbued with powerful satanic forces that allows to gain control over demonic forces ***Demonic Energy Manipulation: The weapon is capable of controlling an unlimited reservoir of destructive demonic energy. ****Demonic Infusion: Users are able to channel the demonic energy into their weapon(s). *One-Man Army: The user is able to become an unstoppable team of one with little to no equal. *Power Manifestation: The weapon may be a manifested physical form of one's power. *Sentient Power: The weapon may posses a mind of its own.. *Weapon Manipulation: Users are able to bend the weapon to their will. **Weapon Transmutation: Users are able to take the form of their weapon and shift it into the form of another, fitting it for any situation. **Weapon Summoning/Weapon Calling: The user can call their weapon to them from afar. *Weapon Proficiency: Become a master of the weapon in only mere seconds. *Worthiness Enchantment: Surround the weapon with enchanted magic that prevents it from being wielded by anyone unless they are deemed worthy of its power. *Powerful Objects: The weapon can enhance one's previous assets to innumerable levels of power. Associations *Almighty Object Fusion *Enhanced Crafting *Powerful Objects *Weapon Creation Limitations *The weapon may be overwhelmed by Divine Weaponry. *May require a host. *Weapon may overwhelm the will of the wielder. Known Users *Vergil (Devil May Cry series) *Dante (Devil May Cry series) *Nero (Devil May Cry 4) *Sparda (Devil May Cry series) *Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) *Order of the Sword (Devil May Cry 4) *Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Demise (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Scanty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Doku (Ninja Gaiden) *Genshin (Ninja Gaiden) *Inuyasha (InuYasha) *Bankotsu (InuYasha) *Sesshomaru (InuYasha) *Kōga (InuYasha) *Nightmare (Soul series) *Wielders of Demon Weapons (Soul Eater) *Ezel (Fairy Tail) *Yuuto Kiba (Highschool DxD) *Siegfried (Highschool DxD) Gallery Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) wields the Rebellion, a magical sword that was given to him by his father, The Dark Knight Sparda, and which serves as a physical manifestation of his power. Nero with Yamato.jpg|Despite having no connection to Sparda, Nero (Devil May Cry 4) is able to wield his weapon, the katana Yamato. Dark Knight Sparda.jpg|The Dark Knight Sparda (Devil May Cry) is a legendary demon who slew the demonic emperor Mundus 2000 years ago. He once wielded the weapon named after him, an indestructible sword imbued with his own demonic power. DSword.png|Demise (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) carries a powerful sword that is actually the true form of his underling, Ghirahim. The sword rivals that of Link's Master Sword in both magic and appearance. Scanty and Kneesocks.png|Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) wield demonic weapons that are formed from the respective garments, Double Gold Lacytanga and Double Gold Spandex. The weapons are capable of strengthening a demon's power as well as go up against Panty and Stocking's Backlace and Stripe I and II. Doku.jpg|Doku (Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful lord of the Great Fiends of Vigoor Empire who once wielded the Dark Dragon Blade, a weapon that was carved from the bones of the Dark Dragon. Genshin.png|Genshin (Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful and ruthless ruler of the Black Spider Clan who possesses the Blade of the Archfiend, a weapon that possesses the magic of the Arch Fiend, Vazadah, and is as powerful as Ryu Hayabusa's Dragon Sword. Tessaiga.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) wields the Tessaiga, a powerful blade that was created from the fang of his father, Inu no Taisho. It possesses an Anti-Yōkai Barrier that prevents any demon other than Inuyasha from wielding it. Sesshomaru Tokijin.jpg|Sesshomaru (InuYasha) once wielded Tōkijin, an incredibly powerful sword that rivaled the strength of his brother's, Inuyasha, Tessaiga, but eventually was destroyed in the battle against Mōryōmaru. Sesshomaru Bakusaiga.png|However, when Sesshomaru regained his left arm, he also gained the more powerful Bakusaiga, which serves as the physical manifestation of his own power. Koga's Goraishi.jpg|Kōga (InuYasha) Goraishi, a powerful heirloom from his Yōrō clan ancestors. The claws are powerful enough to project energy waves that rival even the Tessaiga's Wind Scar. Bankotsu Banryu.jpg|Bankotsu (InuYasha) wields the demonic halberd, Banryū, a powerful weapon the rivals Inuyasha's Tessaiga in both strength and size. The weapon also possesses the wrath 1000 warlords,1000 demons, and the power of the Shikon Jewel shards. File:Tōshū_wielding_Dakki.png|Tōshū (InuYasha) wielding the Dakki, a sword crafted from a dragon-demon's scale, which can drain demonic life energy. Unfortunately, Tōshū being a human made the demonic energy corrupt his body and mind, eventually leading to his death. Nightmare Soul Calibur V.jpg|Nightmare (Soul series) carries Soul Edge, a powerful demonic weapon that is well known for stealing the souls of anyone unfortunate to be at the end of its blade. File:Shichiseiken_Absorbs_Blood.png|The Shichiseiken (One Piece) is a cursed sword with a bloody history that tremendously enhances the wielder's strength, but corrupts their mind and can even merge with them. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Items Category:Unholy Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Rare power